


Kinktober 2020: Daddy Kink {Eruri}

by Charmolypic_Levi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Baby!Levi, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Play, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, daddy!erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmolypic_Levi/pseuds/Charmolypic_Levi
Summary: Daddy kink, Orgasm delay/denial, spanking.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 7
Kudos: 165





	Kinktober 2020: Daddy Kink {Eruri}

The door jingles as Erwin unlocks it, the special bells chiming to inform the resident of someone’s entrance. The blonde shuts and locks the door securely, expecting at any moment to be tackled in a hug. He isn’t, and it’s a little surprising. Erwin glances up, and the entrance hall looks pretty normal…except for the stuffed animals sitting on the floor. The man sighs, removing his shoes and hanging his coat in the closet as usual. He bends, picking up the first of the toys. Then the next, and next- until he realizes the animals are in a very organized, very purposeful pattern. He’s being led to where he’s wanted, and the thought makes him chuckle to himself. It’s a very Levi thing to do, when he’s feeling playful. Just what kind of playful he’s feeling, Erwin isn’t entirely sure. Until he reaches the end of the line, that is, and opens the master bedroom door.

“Welcome home, Daddy.” The adorable and sultry raven purrs, kneeling on Erwin’s bed dressed in a pale pink lingerie set that makes Erwin’s mouth water. There are lacy thigh-highs, which have pretty little bows on them. They hug Levi’s legs tight, leading up to a pair of elaborate panties that leave little to the imagination. The front hardly contain Levi’s already hard little cock, and they’re sheer. The back, Erwin knows from experience, are cut-out to show his bare little ass in an enticing way. On his torso is a strappy, lacy bralette that adorns Levi’s skin in a pretty crisscross pattern. The sight is a lovely one, and Erwin’s already twitching in his constricting work pants.

“Welcome home, indeed… Look at you, baby. You got all prettied up, just for me?” Erwin purrs, loosening his tie already, approaching the bed.

“Of course, for you, Daddy. I missed you, you were gone so long.” Levi purrs, on all fours now and wiggling his adorable and sexy little hips. “I was so bored, what took you so long?” He pouts now, but oh- if Erwin doesn’t know him by now…

“…What did you do all day today?” Erwin asks carefully, eyebrow raised as he pauses his approach. The question catches Levi off guard, surely he thought he had him fooled.

“Nothing much, Daddy… I cleaned! And- uh… I baked some bread.” Levi states, eyes on the bedding now. Oh, he did something, alright. Erwin just has to figure out what.

“Little boy, what are you hiding from me?” Erwin sighs, staring down at his little brat with furrowed brows.

“N-nothing, Daddy! I wanna play!” Levi huffs, cheeks turning red. Erwin sighs, looking around the room. Everything seems to be in order, nothing is out of place or messed with in here.

“Well, if you want to play, be good and wait right here while I check the rooms. Understood?” Erwin orders, firm and with an expectant eyebrow raise. Levi pouts again and mumbles a whiny ‘yes Daddy’. Oh, he’s done something, alright. Erwin exits the room, pacing through the house curiously. The kitchen is spotless, the bathroom neat, living room intact- so he ventures into his office. Levi isn’t expected or encouraged to clean in there, it holds some important documents and his laptop. That’s when he spots it, the red-stained liquid on the papers. The sticky residue only half cleaned. Reluctantly, Erwin opens the laptop- and groans. Sticky, red cool-aid adorns the keyboard. It turns on, luckily, but this will be quite the sticky mess to clean up. “Levi! In my office, now.” Erwin bellows, and almost chuckles at the sound of pattering little feet as Levi runs to his location. He glances over to see he’s slipped on Erwin’s long-sleeved shirt, to fidget with the sleeves.

“Y-yes, Daddy?” Still acting innocent, really?

“What’s this?” He asks, patient, gesturing to the laptop. Levi peeks over, and the little shit has the _nerve_ to feign shock.

“Daddy! Someone spilled cool-aid on your laptop!” He gasps, placing a hand over his mouth.

“You’re right… Any idea who that could be?” Erwin asks, eyebrows raised.

“Well, I did see Mr. Snuggles in here earlier. I think…maybe it was him.” Levi tsks, shaking his head in disappointment at his stuffed bear.

“You think so, hmm? Let me ask you this, do stuffies drink juice?” Erwin questions.

“Well… I think maybe he was trying to.” Erwin almost loses it, because Levi’s so cute.

“Why would he be trying to, little boy?” He questions.

“S-so, I was looking on youtube right?” Levi begins, and Erwin nods. “And there was a video about how thirsty bears get.”

“You were watching bear videos?” Erwin asks.

“Yeah! Bears are so funny, Daddy.” The cute raven giggles. “Anyway, I thought Mr. Snuggles was thirsty. And so, I let him try my cool-aid! Which, really, was a very nice thing to do, Daddy.”

“Levi.” Erwin sighs, both because Levi is so fucking cute, and yet he’s in trouble.

“…Daddy.”

“Are you supposed to use Daddy’s laptop when he’s at work?” Erwin asks, sighing.

“…no.”

“Are you supposed to drink around the laptop, TV, or switch?” A shy shake of the head is his answer. “So, you broke three rules.”

“Three?? That’s two, Daddy!” Levi whines.

“Oh no, you broke three. You used my laptop without asking, you drank around electronics- not in your sippy cup, and you lied about it. What happens to bad little boys who lie?” Erwin asks. Levi whines and stomps his little feet. “A tantrum? Are you trying to push me, boy?” He snaps, voice deepening.

“Daddy, I’m sorry…” Levi whines, pouting with red cheeks.

“Levi. What happens to naughty little boys who break the rules?” Erwin asks, again, crossing his arms.

“…they get punished.” Levi mumbles.

“You’ve been so good lately, I’m very disappointed. These rules are here to keep you safe, to protect my work, and to ensure we don’t have issues like this. Go to the room and wait for me. I need to clean this mess.” Erwin orders, and watches a pouty baby walk off. After cleaning the desk and keyboard as well as possible for now, he returns to his room to strip from his work clothing. That leaves him in just some boxer briefs, with an anxious Levi watching him eagerly.

“Daddy, I’m really sorry.” Levi whispers, fidgeting with his sleeves.

“You will be. I’ve been lenient with you, lately. I’ve been a very patient daddy with you, even through your sass and grumpies. But it’s time for you to get a real punishment, boy.” Erwin walks to the dresser, opening the third drawer and humming in thought. He retrieves the nice, sturdy, wooden paddle that Levi hates; the cock ring, because of course his orgasms will be delayed tonight; and a nice thick plug, and lube. “Stand up.” Erwin orders, setting the items on the bed. The sight of them makes Levi shudder and whimper a little, but he obeys and stands. Their relationship is, and always has been one of trust. Levi _needs_ someone to give him discipline and order, because when he grew up, he had absolutely none. It left his mental state damaged, and he found solace in Erwin’s organized, controlling daddy play. Erwin needs it too, someone to protect and guide through life. And they both need punishments, to let out pent up stress. Levi, to accept the mistakes he makes, and Erwin- to hold full control of something. It’s consensual, it’s based on mutual need, and it’s therapeutic for them both.

Once Levi stands, he orders him to take off the shirt he wears over his pretty lingerie- then Erwin bends him over, so his hands are on the bed- feet on the floor. It gives nice access to his pert little ass. “Such a pretty little outfit you put on, to try and get out of trouble. Did you think you’d be able to hide it forever? You forget how well I know you, Levi.” Erwin hums, partially teasing.

“I was hoping you’d find it after playtime.” Levi huffs, a glimpse of the real Levi- not the baby Levi. It makes Erwin chuckle softly.

“Mm, well it almost worked.” Erwin’s large hands skim along that pale skin, caressing the skin between the thigh highs and panties. His fingers loop into the panties, sliding them down slowly- before prompting Levi to step out of them, tossing them aside. Then those hands are caressing that perfect, plump ass- drawing a pleased sigh from his little one. A firm slap is delivered right after, making the raven whine and flinch. “Don’t get too excited.” Erwin reminds, grabbing the lube to slick up his fingers- the other hand spreading Levi’s delicate cheeks to find his goal. His fingers rub and tease the little hole, relaxing his sweet baby before pressing a finger inside. Levi is small, his size means he’s always deliciously tight- but also that Erwin needs to prepare him carefully to not injure him.

“Ah, Daddy.” Levi moans, arching his back a little as those big fingers stretch him slowly- patiently.

“We could be having so much more fun if you were good today. Breaking the rules, though… I can’t just let that go, baby.” Erwin sighs, slipping in another finger.

“But I said I’m sorry.” He whines, so cute and pitiful. It makes Erwin’s pants tighter.

“It’s been so long since I’ve given you a real punishment, hm? Are you nervous?” He asks the raven.

“Yes…” Levi huffs, and though Erwin can’t see his face, he knows the boy is blushing. Once he’s properly stretched, Erwin gives one firm stroke to his prostate- making the boy cry out and arch back hard to ask for more. That’s when Erwin decides to change his plans entirely. Because Levi’s so desperate, so needy- and this may just lead to an even better reaction.

“Hmm, you sound like you’re really needy baby boy.” Erwin purrs, fingers stroking that spot again to draw out a deep, deep moan.

“Y-yes. Yes, so needy Daddy.” Levi whines, panting now- because Erwin’s fingers won’t stop pressing that spot, rubbing it so deliciously. Then, his _other_ hand even comes into play- reaches around to give his little eager cock some strokes, rubbing it so perfectly that Levi thinks… _Maybe, just maybe- Erwin’s forgiving him??_ He moans so perfectly, and Erwin smirks from behind him. His ministrations keep up, and he _knows_ Levi is especially sensitive, since they hadn’t played lately. He knows that it won’t take long for him to be worked up, for him to want to cum so bad- for him to get _so close._ The blonde can tell from Levi’s sounds, his body language- the way he twitches around his fingers, and his cock twitches as well… That he’s close. And that exact moment is when his fingers are removed, and the paddle is grasped, and a hard, merciless spank is delivered to that needy, desperate little ass. The scream he receives is perfect, because it’s half denial of pleasure- half pain.

“D-daddy! I-I almost felt really good!” The poor baby pitifully sobs, body trembling hard. The spike of pain makes his orgasm fade away fast, leaving him unsated and ass throbbing.

“I know. But did I give you permission to cum?” Erwin asks, unable to keep the amusement from his voice.

“N-no! B-but I thought you forgave me.” Levi whines, sniffling.

“My, my. This seems to work better than an ordinary spanking does. Let’s find some new toys to help, shall we?” Erwin hums, amused at Levi’s bratty little whine in response.

“What are you getting? Daddy!”

“Watch your tone, you’ll only make this worse on yourself.” He warns, shaking his head at the huff and foot stomp he hears. Levi always became brattier when denied pleasure, it made it so much fun for Erwin. He rummaged through the drawers, retrieving several items and the body tape. “Stand up and turn around, baby.” Erwin hums, watching his red-faced, teary-eyed baby do as told. He kneeled in front of him, taking a little egg vibrator and taping it around Levi’s sensitive tip. It was controlled with a little hand-held remote, and Levi’s eyes widened to see it.

“We haven’t used this in a long time, Daddy.” He comments, panting softly.

“You’re right. Should we test it?” Erwin asks, though he puts it on low before Levi can even answer- making him jolt and cry out.

“S-sensitive! S-so sensitive!” Levi whines, thrusting his adorable little hips and squirming.

“You’re so beautiful like this. Look at you, look how needy.” Erwin half purrs, half growls. He turns it off for now, Levi panting softly and shuddering hard. “Let’s make some game rules, hm? If you cum without being told to, I’ll be giving you fifty spanks more. Do you understand? Fifty.” Erwin warns, and Levi’s eyes are comically wide.

“Y-yes Daddy! I understand.” He whimpers.

“Good boy. Now, climb up on the bed. Face down, pretty ass up.” Levi does as told, shuffling a pillow to bury his face in, making himself comfortable. As comfortable as he could be, that is. Once settled, Erwin uses the remote to turn the perfectly placed vibrator on low, watching his baby jolt and moan softly- back arching as he absorbs the pleasure. Meanwhile, Erwin slips the thick plug into Levi- keeping him open. The large item sits neatly against Levi’s sweet spot- teasing it with every move of those hips. It was beyond arousing to watch Levi squirm, watch him try to move to stimulate that spot- while his cock was being so perfectly teased. The vibrator is turned up, a medium intensity that makes Levi cry out- followed by endless moans. The blonde picks up the large, wooden paddle again, placing it against Levi’s ass to caress the skin- half teasing, half warning. Levi whimpers amongst his moans, and it isn’t long before he gets close. Panting, whimpering, thighs trembling as he attempts to hold himself back from tipping over the edge- not that Erwin would let him. The vibrator is switched off, and a hard spank to that exposed ass is delivered. Levi screams again, as both his orgasm fades away- replaced by the pain in his tender ass.

“T-this is mean, Daddy!” He sobs out, whole body shaking. It’s an intense exchange, replacing that overwhelming bliss with a sharp spank.

“Mean? No, baby. This is your punishment. You have your safeword for when it gets to be too much, remember? Can you repeat it for me?” Erwin urges, hand caressing the boy’s back gently.

“M-Maria, Sir.” Levi repeats, sniffling.

“And your color?”

“G-green.” He responds.

“Good boy. Now, let’s see how much more you can take.” Erwin hums, smirking to himself as he turns the vibrator on high suddenly- watching Levi tense up before letting out deep moans. This time doesn’t take long at all, before Levi is moaning in his higher pitch- body rocking as he becomes close to an orgasm so fast. Like before, Erwin turns it off and spanks his baby hard, that pale ass turning a nice shade of red now. The paddle is harsh, an intense pain with his strong swing. It won’t damage Levi for real, but fifty of them would leave him bruised. Which was why Erwin wouldn’t let him cum, he didn’t want to deal out fifty spanks. Levi utterly sobs into the pillow, rightfully so- it’s an intense experience.

“H-how many more, Daddy?” The baby asks, so pitiful. It really turns Erwin on, he’s such a sadist sometimes.

“Hmm, I don’t know.” Erwin says thoughtfully, making Levi groan weakly. His baby can’t take too much more, he knows. Once again, the vibrator starts up, on low this time. The moans begin again, whimpers accompanying them- because Levi knows the routine by now. Erwin moves to medium intensity, watching like a hawk as his baby trembles- shifting it to high so cruelly, before turning it off once again to give an even harder spank to that poor, abused little ass.

“Oww!” Levi sobs, face buried in the pillows as he lets out his sorrows.

“Okay baby, okay. This time you can cum. But I’m going to keep spanking you until you do, understood?” Erwin hums, and Levi sniffles and nods. “Words, baby boy. You’re almost done, stay with me.” He coos, caressing Levi’s skin.

“I-I understand, Daddy.” Levi agrees, peeking behind him with red eyes and pure need. After this, they’d take a bath and cuddle, Erwin would give Levi proper aftercare. He always did.

“Good boy. We’ll start on low, and once we get to high- you’re allowed to cum. Okay?”

“O-okay. Yes- thank you, Daddy.” Levi moans, so obedient in the way he pops that red ass right back up. Erwin turns the toy on low first, letting Levi warm up to it. Then medium, moans dripping from the raven’s lips. He shakes and trembles, because he knows more spanks are coming- but he gets to cum, and it’s an overwhelming feeling of excitement and fear. It’s makes the pleasure more intense. After Erwin puts the vibrator on high, Levi moans loudly, hips rocking. Then, he lays into that pretty ass. The spanks now aren’t as hard, but they’re firm- they still hurt. He hits those tender sit spots, upper thighs, laying into him with steady streams of spanks. It makes it harder for Levi to achieve his orgasm- as the pain distracts from the pleasure. But in time, with all his edges, all his denials- Levi’s approaching. “Gonna cum- Daddy! _Daddy, oh yes… Please.”_ Levi moans so beautifully, Erwin’s cock is throbbing in his briefs. His spanks become firmer as Levi starts to lose himself, crying out and jerking his hips. One last lighter blow is delivered to his plump ass- before the raven’s orgasm hits him hard. He jerks and whimpers, thighs shaking so hard Erwin worries they might just give out.

When whines reach his ears from sensitivity, the blonde quickly turns off the toy and lets Levi come down from that pleasure high. But he can’t take it anymore, shoves his briefs down and strokes himself nice and fast to bring himself to a much-needed release over Levi’s backside, moaning deeply. Both men take a long moment to relax, Erwin caressing Levi’s delicate skin, and placing soft kisses on his back. “Thank you.” Levi breathes out, panting softly. It’s not baby anymore, this is his Levi. Erwin carefully removes the plug, turns the raven over to he can remove the toy as well.

“You did well, so well.” He praises, leaning down to kiss his lover gently. He knows soon Levi will return to little space, for his coddling and affection. By himself, Levi isn’t an affectionate person. It’s why he lets himself become little, so he can get the touch and love that he secretly craves. Erwin lifts Levi up, coddling him as he carries him to the large master bathroom, where their large jacuzzi tub sits. He deposits his little lover on the counter while he fills the tub, adding bubbles and fragrance designed to relax his baby. Once it’s filled almost completely, he removes the remaining garments’ of Levi’s. The stockings, the bralette, before lifting him and setting him in the water very gently. He joins him right away, just in time as he hears a little whine, and Levi’s latching onto him. He always cries after a punishment, it’s normal. That build-up of endorphins and emotion comes flowing out, releasing in a healthy way. “Good boy, you did so well. You’re such a perfect, adorable little angel.” Erwin purrs, stroking Levi’s hair and back as he climbs onto his Daddy’s lap.

“I’m sorry, Daddy… I’ll be good from now on.” Levi sniffles, clinging to him so cutely.

“It’s okay, baby. I forgive you. I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Daddy.”

**THE END~**

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll get a couple more prompts done! But for now, please check on my Twitter for important updates about me and my writing. Especially if you're a Lost Alliance reader- as it will be on hiatus until at least December due to personal issues. 
> 
> Thank you for your continued support, and always being patient with me. <3


End file.
